Take Me
by She's So High
Summary: Kia doesn’t hear that Daisuke’s gone off on some grand adventure until he runs into Claire Leonelli in a club. YAOI


Take Me

By: Lady DeathAngel

Disclaimer: not mine, not profiting, 'nuff said.

Warnings: yaoi ahoy! That means boyonboy action. Possibly language as well.

A/N: So, I was finally inspired to write a Heat Guy J fic! Woot! Um, yes it's Kia/Claire. I think they're hot. And have potential. In an odd way. Also, I just want Kia, Claire, and Daisuke to have big threesome and live happily ever after, so this might be the first step toward that end. Which does mean this may be continued, but I can't really say. :shrugs: Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!

Kia doesn't hear that Daisuke's gone off on some grand adventure until he runs into Claire Leonelli in a club. He doesn't quite know what he's doing there, and he definitely doesn't know what the Vampire is doing there. He just knows that there's something about seeing the guy that calms him. It feels kind of familiar, sitting at a table in a dark corner, watching as Claire grins and sways to the music. Which is kind of sick, really, because most of his memories of the other young man are of him broken and vulnerable and needing protection.

"So he just took off?"

"Mmhmm. He did drop by, actually. But just to ask for a raincheck and then he left to share a tearful goodbye with that lady friend of his."

Kia knows who Claire is talking about, but can't remember her name. She is cute though and looks like the kind of girl Daisuke wouldn't go for, given some of his other acquaintances. But then, what does he know, really?

"So," Claire says with a smirk. "What're you doing in a place like this?"

Kia shrugs.

"I don't really know," he says with a laugh. "Just kind of ended up here. You?"

He opens his mouth to answer but stops and practically squeals instead.

"Mitchell used to love this song!" he exclaims. "And he'd make Ian dance with him . . ." He trails off and is out of his chair and yanking Kia out of his. "Come on," he says, being his usual bossy self, a side that Kia only saw briefly while they were all taking a stand against Shun Aurora and his martial law.

Kia is out on the dance floor before he knows it, in the middle of a throng of people, with Claire dancing in sensual abandon inches away from him. Kia, being a musician, has a fair amount of rhythm and finds it easy to keep up with his partner. What isn't easy is adapting to the erotic turn the dance takes as soon as Claire realizes he's got a partner who can match him step for step. Which is not to say that Kia has never danced this way before with another guy. He has and he liked it. It's just odd because it's Claire and yes he's hot but he barely knows him. Or maybe he knows him too well.

And maybe, he thinks when Claire turns in his arms and guides his hands around his body to settle on his oscillating hips, it doesn't really matter. They dance like this for a long time before Claire finally turns.

"I'm bored," he says. "Let's get out of here."

They grab their jackets and leave and Kia is surprised when Claire raises an eyebrow at him.

"Lead the way," he says.

So they end up in Kia's new apartment, which is leagues better than the old one but probably nothing like what his companion is used to. Claire makes himself at home, flopping back onto the unmade bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"You should play me something," he says softly.

So Kia does. He strums his guitar and is shocked when Claire's lips turn up in a smile.

"I kind of remember this," he says.

"I played it all the time," Kia murmurs. "I thought you didn't remember anything from then."

Claire shrugs.

"I don't."

Kia doesn't question the logic of a Vampire, and especially not one with dual-hued hair and a lip ring. He just keeps playing and doesn't stop when Claire starts talking.

"Have you ever missed someone so much you'd kill just to see them one more time?" he asks.

Kia thinks about his mother but doesn't miss her so much as he misses the idea of her and shakes his head.

"It's still hard to believe they're gone," he says softly. "And I still get so pissed when I think about it." He chuckles. "But they were so damn loyal to me. They loved me, I think. I don't know many people who can say that." He laughs again. "Father didn't believe in love. He believed in ruling with fear. That's how I was with Mauro and look at how _that_ ended."

Claire, Kia knows from what he's heard on the street, is not usually given to episodes of introspection and maudlin chatter. He's probably just drunk, the guitarist decides. Kia is, personally, a pretty maudlin drunk as well, and affectionate and extremely tactile. As it is, the slight buzz he has from the few drinks he had at the club is enough to make this entire situation more pleasant than strange.

Although, he decides, when Claire sits up with a very familiar look in his eye, Kia decides to reevaluate that assessment.

"You don't really think . . ." he starts, and then trails off.

"Why," Claire mutters coyly, staring up at him through heavily lidded eyes. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Kia's response is never given voice because the other teen has surged up and before he can utter a sound, he's kissing Claire Leonelli. It's not a gentle kiss. Kia highly doubts that Claire would even know the meaning of the word 'gentle' without someone there to define it for him. And Kia's really not interested in defining it for him. The hard press of Claire's lip ring is leaving an indent on the skin just beneath Kia's mouth, and his lips are nipping at the soft skin of his lower lip. At least, Kia thinks, he has the sense to set his guitar aside before Claire topples him backward and straddles his hips.

Suddenly the outfits they're both wearing seem more indecent than they did before. Kia had, in the theme of going to a club for no apparent reason at all, worn a pair of skin-tight blue-jeans and a plain white tank top that was really, looking back, entirely too clingy. Claire was in a meshed top that revealed his leanly muscled chest, and a pair of low-riding leather pants. In the club they'd been dressed almost conservatively. For just hanging out it hadn't been too bad. But lying on top of each other has revealed that such little clothing does no favors for common sense. Because who has time to think rationally when his erection is pressed against someone else's?

Certainly not Kia. In fact, he bucks his hips upward in the universal gesture of 'More' instead of saying 'Stop', like he's pretty sure he should. Claire just grins his wicked grin and leans down.

"How far will you let me go?" he asks into Kia's ear.

Kia shudders.

"How far do you want to go?"

"Farther than Daisuke, farther than you've ever been."

"What about you?"

Claire just leans back with a look that says, 'I've gone as far as it's possible for me to go.' "So?" he says, grinding his hips into Kia's and shackling the guitarist's hands above his

head with one of his own. "How far will you let me go?"

He decides that he wants to go as far as possible and when it's all over and he's laying sated, Claire draped across him possessively, he is full of songs, more inspired than he's ever been in his life.

"You should play for me," Claire says in the morning with a sleepy smirk.

So Kia does.


End file.
